


Still Hurting

by hallucinogenicDefenestration



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Post-Break Up, Sad, The inquisition is like a family, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallucinogenicDefenestration/pseuds/hallucinogenicDefenestration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Lavellan has been acting strangely for a while, somewhat more distant. Her friends try to find out why.</p><p>"It was sudden, the change in Inquisitor Lavellan. One day she is happy, smiling and laughing with her friends in the Herald's Rest whenever she was at Skyhold, spending her days talking with Solas. The next she is holed up in her room. That alone was what tipped the entire inner circle off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Hurting

**Author's Note:**

> I have been constantly listening to The Last Five Years and playing Dragon Age and this kinda happened. The song really does fit though.

It was sudden, the change in Inquisitor Lavellan. One day she is happy, smiling and laughing with her friends in the Herald's Rest whenever she was at Skyhold, spending her days talking with Solas. The next she is holed up in her room. That alone was what tipped the entire inner circle off. It was Dorian who approached everyone about it.

"Is anyone else confused as to why there isn't a small elven woman with a glowing green mark on her left hand here with us?" He asks from his seat in the tavern, after a week of her hiding. "Yeah, Boss hasn't been around at all since she went out with Solas." Dorian paused mid-sip. "You don't think he-" Bull interrupts him "I know he did, Ben-Hassrath training." Dorian frowned "Well she's had her mope. It must be time to go cheer her up." Varric chimes in "What did you have in mind Sparkler." Dorian stands. "Well obviously she needs some comfort, and since we're her friends we are the best suited to it." Sera jumps down onto the bar, startling some new recruits at a nearby table. "If it'll help get'er out of that tower of her's an back to bein' fun, i'm in." With that the set of to comfort their friend.

They make it as far as the first flight of stairs to her room before Cole pops in front of them. "Wait, quiet, you can't interrupt her." Sera glares. "And why not, you're the one who's supposed to be the creepy mind-ready one who knows when people need help."  
"Embrace, warm welcoming, I think I love him, eyes sad, but why, bare faced, lost and alone, what is she without them, without him. She needs to stay uninterrupted, this will help." Cole steps aside. "Listen"  
Dorian skeptically lists an eyebrow but passes and pulls open the door silently. That is when they hear Lavellan's clear voice singing out.

 

_"Solas is over and Solas is gone._  
_Solas decided it's time to move on._  
_Solas has new dreams he's building upon,_  
_And I'm still hurting._

_Solas arrived at the end of the line._  
_Solas' convinced that the problems are mine._  
_Solas is probably feeling just fine,_  
_And I'm still hurting._

_What about lies, Solas?_  
_What about things that you swore to be true?_  
_What about you, Solas?_  
_What about you?_

_Solas is sure something wonderful died._  
_Solas decides it's his right to decide._  
_Solas has secrets he doesn't confide,_  
_And I'm still hurting._

_Go and hide and run away!_  
_Run away,_  
_Run and find something better!_  
_Go and ride the sun away!_  
_Run away, like it's simple,_  
_Like it's right..._

_Give me a day, Solas!_  
_Bring back the lies,_  
_Hang them back on the wall!_  
_Maybe I'd see_  
_How you could be_  
_So certain that we_  
_Had no chance at all._

_Solas is over and where can I turn?_  
_Covered with scars I did nothing to earn?_  
_Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn,_  
_But that wouldn't change the fact,_  
_That wouldn't speed the time,_  
_Once the foundation's cracked_  
_And I'm_  
_Still Hurting."_

They hear her voice fade out and slowly make their way up the stairs to her room. She startles when she sees them, as she had been too swept up by the emotion of her singing to notice them. They pull her into a tight embrace and she finally lets her tears fall. She is not okay, not by a long shot, but she does feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Still Hurting from The Last Five Years. All of those lyrics but the name are taken straight from the song. I literally wrote this in under an hour its not that great but hey w/e if you like here.


End file.
